plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha-Football Zombie
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, see Football Zombie. For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see All-Star Zombie. The Mecha-Football Zombie is a zombie that appears in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Its main purpose is to push the player's plants out of his or her lawn. As with the other mechanized walkers, it is vulnerable to E.M.Peach which will disable it for ten seconds. Once it comes in contact with a plant, it will push it one square to the left. If there are more plants behind it, they will all move one square to the left, with the plant on the last column (if there is one) being thrown away from the lawn. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Basic Pushes plants across the lawn. Special: pushes plants left instead of eating Now past his prime, Mecha-Football Zombie is ready to be put back into the game. Until he gets some brains, concussions aren't a concern. Overview The Mecha-Football Zombie absorbs 100 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 16, 30, 43, 56, 73, and 87 shots before dying at 100 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Days 13, 16, 18, 20, 22, 24, 25, and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies Because it pushes plants across or out of the lawn, you should try to stun it with the E.M.Peach or destroy it before it reaches your plants. Because of this, Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, and Infi-nuts are useless against it, so be sure to put plants near the back of the lawn. If you are going to use the Bonk Choy, do not put any plants in front of it (a Wall-nut, for example). When the Mecha-Football Zombie pushes the Wall-nut, it will never get close enough to the Bonk Choy, thus rendering it useless. These and Gargantuar Primes are considered to be dangerous in Terror from Tomorrow, because this zombie does not eat plants. You will probably need Cherry Bombs or Jalapenos, E.M.Peaches (possibly along with its Imitater version), Winter Melons and Melon-pults. Gallery hq mecha football.png|HD Mecha-Football Zombie Football Mech Zombie packet.png|Mecha-Football Zombie seed packet Quarterback mech xombie.jpeg|A Mecha-Football Zombie in Pinata Party DESTROYEDFOOT.png|A dead Mecha-Football Zombie 018.PNG|A Mecha-Football Zombie "eating" the player's brains. Footballknex.jpg|K'NEX figure Trivia *It can survive an instant-kill, such as the Cherry Bomb or Potato Mine. *It can push the Infi-nut's force field, destroying it instantly and pushing the Infi-nut to the left, if it is on a row where Infi-nut is not around it will just push the force field. *The Disco-tron 3000 and the Mecha-Football Zombie are the only machines that can absorb 100 normal damage shots. **That makes Mecha-Football Zombie takes only four hits from a Magnifying Grass. *Despite the fact that a Football Zombie had more health than a Conehead Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, the Robo-Cone Zombie has more health than the Mecha-Football Zombie. *It cannot push a plant that is using its Plant Food ability. *The Mecha-Football Zombie pushes plants to the left, and the QiGong Zombie and QiGong Bronze pulls plants to the right. *Mecha-Football Zombie and Blade-Wielding Hero are the only zombies that can push plants. In the case of Blade-Wielding Hero, it will push plants, flinging off two plants with its sword strike ability. *In the Chinese version, it can push the White Radish. *Though it is made of metal, Magnet-shroom cannot pick it up. This is probably because it is too heavy. *It pushes any endangered plant with its "danger tile". This can help the player in a way and it can also make him or her lose. *If the player looks closely, he or she will notice patches of dirt between the Mecha-Football Zombie's spike plates, much like the Football Zombie. *In the Chinese version, it has no degrades. See also *Robot Zombies *Qigong Zombie Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Robot Zombies Category:Zombies with "Machined" Toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed